


You Are An Amazing, Daddy, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Kissing, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Charlie, What does Charlie say to him when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's good one!!!!*





	You Are An Amazing, Daddy, Steve:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Charlie, What does Charlie say to him when he comes home?, Stay Tuned, It's good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having fun with his fiancé's son, Charles "Charlie" Williams, They are spending the day together, after he picks him after school. The Little Boy was looking forward to seeing, & spending the day with his second favorite person. They were on their way to **_Kamekona's_** for some shaved ice, The Big Man saw them  & greeted them with a smile.

 

"Howzit ?, You guys want the usual ?", The Shrimp Truck Owner asked, as he sets them up at the best table, & Steve nodded, & said, "Yes, Please", They sat down, & relaxed, while Kamekona went to fill in their orders, & he will personally make it himself, so it is the best, & also tastes good too. Steve smiled, as he saw the excitement on the little boy's face, as he looks at him with love. "Thank you, Uncle Steve", he said, as their treats arrive, & they dug right into them.

 

They enjoyed their treats, & they talked to Kamekona for awhile, & they left for home, so they can continue their fun together. As soon as they got home, They changed into their swimsuits, & went swimming for awhile til it was time for dinner, & they went inside to shower, & change, Then, They had dinner. Also, They had a great amount of playtime, Before the little boy had to go to bed.

 

The Former Seal helped Charlie get into bed, after he helped him with his bedtime routine, & the cute younger Williams talked him into reading him a few stories. Which, The Five-O Commander agreed to, Once, He saw that Charlie was sleeping, He got himself ready for bed, & waited for his lover to come home.

 

Danny was glad to be home, He hated to testify at court, & he was glad that the case was done, & over with. He checked on his little boy, & was glad that he is sleeping, & safe, & sound. He went into his bedroom, & kissed Steve, & went to do his own routine. They made out for awhile, Danny said, "You are a great daddy, Steve, Thank you for today, He **_will_** remember it forever", They snuggled closer to each other,  & they went to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
